


(Sixty)Nine Lives

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, I guess that's where this fic ended up huh, Mommy Kink, Petplay, pretty minor on both of those but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: As a foreigner, Selena is unfamiliar with the Nohrian holiday of Hallow's Eve. Not wanting her to feel left out, Camilla makes sure to get her retainer a costume so she can participate too.Day 7 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the Free Space. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	(Sixty)Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately couldn't tell you if this is meant to be serious smut or just straight parody at this point.

Hallow’s Eve was a decidedly Nohrian holiday: a celebration of all things sinister and scary, from a kingdom steeped in darkness. Skeletons were hung from walls and doors, pumpkins were carved into grizzly visages, and costumes were donned to turn the twisted and grotesque into the fun and festive. The concept of staring fear in the face and making light of it was an annual tradition to anyone who had lived their life in Nohr. To Selena, however, who originated from a land far away, where such a concept didn’t exist, the entire holiday seemed decidedly more outlandish.

Despite her skepticism towards the entire celebration, Camilla had made it very clear that Selena was going to be participating. When Camilla had brought up the party that was thrown at the castle every year it made sense that, as a retainer to the princess, Selena would be expected to be there anyway, but Camilla had mentioned dressing up together in the sort of matter of fact tone that made it immediately apparent that part wasn’t up for negotiation either. Selena, who had always put a great deal of effort into trying to make others take her seriously, absolutely wasn’t looking forward to that.

She was looking forward to it even less once she saw the costumes Camilla had selected.

The princess’s own costume was fashioned in the stereotypical image of a witch, complete with the long black dress and wide-brimmed pointy hat. The dress was actually far more modest than the sorts of outfits Camilly normally wore, though it was still left decidedly low cut in the front. But, as the old stories always went, witches were often accompanied by familiars of one sort or another, and the creature that seemed to show up in the common folklore most often was a black cat. And that was where Selena’s costume came in.

The main part of the cat costume was also a simple black dress, though Selena couldn’t help but notice it was significantly shorter than Camilla’s own floor length gown. It didn’t even come down to her knees, though the length of the dress itself was compensated for by the tail that hung off the back- or at least, that was the argument Camilla tried to make. As if that wasn’t enough there was also a pair of ears attached to a headband for Selena to wear, and a collar to go around her neck, affixed with a tiny jingling bell. Selena couldn’t help but feel that Camilla had added that detail to it herself.

Putting on the costume in the first place had already been embarrassing enough, and that was when Selena was simply standing alone in her quarters, looking at herself in the mirror and realizing just how stupid she looked, but that was to say _nothing_ of the embarrassment she felt when she actually had to go into the great hall of the castle where everyone was gathered. Despite the fact that nobody else seemed to care (they were all more focused on dancing or on the extensive banquet that had been set up, and Elise was the only one to comment, telling Selena how cute she was before running off to pester Corrin), Selena had still spent most of the party quietly hiding near the corner, hoping to avoid anyone else noticing her. She probably could have gotten away with that for the entire night, had Camilla not eventually approached her.

“There's my beautiful retainer,” Selena heard the princess say, jumping a bit as the voice came from directly behind her. “I was wondering where you had run off to.”

“L-Lady Camilla!” Selena blurted out, spinning around to face the witchy looking princess (which did, of course, cause her tail to twirl out behind her as she did so). “Don't sneak up on me like that!”

“Says the one who seems to have been hiding from me all night,” Camilla replied, clutching a hand to her very exposed chest in mock offense. “What if I had needed you? What if I had been in trouble?”

“Sh-Shut up,” Selena muttered, face turning about the same shade of red as her hair as she glanced off to the side. “You still would have had Beruka.”

“But Beruka's not my _favorite_ retainer,” Camilla said, and as she did so Selena felt a finger underneath her chin. It lightly pushed her head up and turned it to face forward again, where Selena found Camilla still smiling at her.

“You don’t actually mean that…” she mumbled.

“But of course I do, darling. You're my very favorite retainer… And my cutest.” And then Camilla's finger was dipping down from Selena's chin, curling under the collar to give a small tug, and Selena's breath was catching in her throat.

“Lady Camilla,” she gasped, voice closer to  whisper now. “What are you-”

“This party is terrible crowded, isn't it?” Camilla interrupted. “Perhaps we should go somewhere just a little more… Quiet.” It was only at that point Selena realized what Camilla wanted from her, and her heart suddenly started beating a hundred times faster.

_“Here??”_ Selena hissed. “There’s so many people around! Nobles, and- And your siblings!”

“That's why I said we should go somewhere more private,” Camilla replied. “Unless you _enjoy_ the thought of me pinning you against one of these banquet tables and-”

_“Quiet!!”_ Selena hissed again, before her eyes frantically started to look around the grand hall. They were absolutely surrounded by people, but at least nobody seemed to be looking at them… “How would we even get out of here without drawing attention?”

“Nobody will bat an eye at a princess leaving with one of her retainers, you silly girl,” Camilla chided. “You wouldn't think anything of it if Elise scampered out of here with Effie right now.” Selena was still nervous and skeptical, but slowly, Camilla was winning her over.

“Urgh… Fine,” she said. “Let's just… Get out of here fast. Before anyone looks.”

“Just follow me,” Camilla replied, smirking triumphantly before she turned and started to leave the hall. Thankfully, she let go of Selena's collar before doing so. Selena didn't think she would have been able to handle being lead out of the room like that.

The doors of the main hall were, fortunately, close to where they had already been standing, leading out into a large hallway that lead deeper into the castle. Camilla kept walking, and Selena wasn't sure where she was going, but she couldn't really muster the courage to ask either. She had her answer soon enough anyway: as soon as Camilla turned one more corner to put them a bit farther away from the hall where the party was being held she stopped, turning to face Selena.

“I think this will do.”

“Here??” Selena said, frantically looking up and down the spacious hallway. “Right out in the open??”

“Everyone else is occupied with the party,” Camilla replied. “They won’t be coming down this way. And if they ever did we would hear them approaching. Besides,” she added on, voice dropping lower as she stepped closer to Selena. “If anyone did stumble across us, I think they would enjoy the show.”

“Don't say that,” Selena mumbled, face already turning red again as Camilla stepped closer. And then the princess was right in front of her, and Selena felt that finger against her chin again. It tilted her head up once more, but this time neither of them had the opportunity to say anything. In an instant Camilla's lips were pressed to Selena's, and a soft gasp escaped the retainer, as if she hadn't known this was coming. For a moment Selena's eyes stayed open, nervously looking up and down the hallway, but it was starting to look like Camilla was right: they really weren't going to be interrupted. After a few more moments, worries at least a little bit reassured, Selena started to left her eyes drift shut.

As she let herself go in the moment Selena felt Camilla’s free hand moving to her hips, and her own arms reached up to drape themselves around the princess's neck. She started to become aware of the fact that she was being gently pushed backwards, and it quickly became apparent why: suddenly, she found herself pinned between Camilla and the wall. It was embarrassing to admit just how excited that made her.

Camilla’s lips parted as Selena felt the princess’s hands wandering farther down her body, past her hip and along her leg, and she opened her own mouth to let Camilla’s tongue press against her own. Camilla’s hand continued lower and lower, all the way to the bottom of the short dress Selena was wearing, and then it started to move back up- underneath the fabric, this time. Selena shuddered at the sensation of fingertips dragging themselves along her bare skin, heart racing even faster inside her chest now. Despite that, though, she still couldn’t lose herself to the moment entirely. She still felt some nervousness at the prospect of getting caught, felt worried that someone would come walking around the corner at any moment.

“You seem tense,” Camilla whispered, causing a flush of embarrassment to burn at Selena’s cheeks as she realized her nerves were showing through. “Are you scared?”

“I’m still just… Worried,” she whispered back. “About getting caught.”

“Oh, you poor thing. I guess I’ll just have to help you relax.” And then suddenly Camilla’s fingers were between Selena’s legs, and Selena was gasping sharply, clinging onto the princess even more tightly. Her panties were still in the way, but they only offered so much of a barrier, and they were doing very little to dull the sensation right now.

“L-Lady Camilla…” she stammered out, screwing her eyes shut tightly as Camilla’s fingers started to rub against her.

“Does that feel good?” Camilla cooed, causing Selena to nod shakily. Only a moment later the sensation became even greater as Camilla pushed her panties to the side with a finger, allowing skin to brush against bare skin, and causing Selena to gasp all over again. She bit down on her own lip to try to keep herself quiet, but she had always been a loud one. One more reason the prospect of doing this here was terrifying to her.

“You’re so cute when you make that face,” Camilla teased, fingers still working themselves back and forth against Selena’s entrance.

“Sh-Shut up,” Selena managed to whisper back, only to feel those two fingers suddenly push up inside of her, instantly cutting off anything else she might have been about to say.

“Is that any way to talk to your princess?” Camilla chided, hooking a finger under Selena’s collar with her free hand and giving it a firm yank. Selena grit her teeth together to try to ignore the sensations, but in this position that was easier said than done.

“I- I’m sorry,” she muttered out, knowing Camilla well enough by now to know that conceding the issue seemed to be her best option. Even then, it still wasn’t enough.

“You’re sorry _who?_ ” Camilla insisted.

“I’m- I’m sorry, L-Lady Camilla,” Selena grunted out.

“That’s a good girl,” Camilla replied, and even without opening her eyes Selena could see the triumphant smirk that must have been spreading over her face in that moment. It was actually probably better that she didn’t look. “Now,” Camilla continued, “purr for your mistress.” And _that_ , it turned out, was enough to get Selena’s eyes to shoot open again.

“Do- Do _what??_ ” she asked incredulously, almost feeling like she must have misheard, or like that must have been a joke. But as she looked at Camilla, still standing there with that confident smile on her face, it seemed like the princess was entirely serious.

“You’re supposed to be a cat, aren’t you?” she asked, flicking the bell on Selena’s collar to make it jingle. “And last I checked, cats purr.”

“L-Lady Camilla,” Selena protested. “You can’t be serious!”

“Can’t I?” Camilla replied, pushing her fingers up and causing Selena to whine again. “I assure you, I’m quite serious. And little kittens who don’t behave don’t get to play with their mistresses.”

“But it’s- It’s embarrassing!” Selena protested, averting her gaze as if that would distract her from the fact that Camilla was currently knuckle deep inside her.

“Embarrassing?” Camilla repeated. “As embarrassing as wandering back into that party with your thighs rubbing together and your face flushed for the rest of the evening because you didn’t get to cum?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“It’s a simple rule, darling. Good kittens get playtime. Bad kittens get nothing.” Selena’s face was burning as brightly as it ever had now, and her jaw felt like it was going to lock into place from how hard she was gritting her teeth. But she had no doubt Camilla really would make her go back to the party pent up and frustrated if she didn’t comply, and would find a dozen other creative ways to punish her past that as well. So, reluctantly, Selena gave in.

“M-Meow…” she said, though she was clearly lacking in enthusiasm, and it sounded very blatantly like a human simply saying the word, rather than anything genuine. Unsurprisingly, that wasn’t enough to satisfy Camilla.

“Do you think that’s what a cat sounds like, dear? Do you also think this,” Camilla said, curling her fingers painfully slowly inside of Selena, so much so that it only served to tease rather than to provide any real pleasure, “is what an orgasm feels like?”

“I’m doing the best I can, alright?” Selena muttered. “I’m trying.”

“Well you’ll have to try much harder than that if you want mommy to get you off,” Camilla replied, and Selena felt her face burn even more as Camilla called herself that. Taking a deep breath she attempted to mentally center herself, preparing to try again.

“P-Purrrrrrr…” she said, managing to produce a sound that was at least somewhat more authentic. She focused the noise in her throat, rolling the R sound as much as she could, letting it roll across her lips. It was positively humiliating, but judging from the smile on Camilla’s face, it at least seemed to have been enough to appease the princess.

“That’s a good girl,” she cooed. “Now you just relax, and let me take care of everything.” Selena felt Camilla’s lips against her neck after she said that, and immediately afterwards they began to trail down, causing Selena to become shocked as she realized just how far the princess intended to go right here in the middle of the hallway. Before she knew it Camilla was down on her knees, tossing her witch hat to the side, pushing Selena’s dress out of the way.

“Lady Camilla, y-you-”

“Shhh. I told you to relax,” Camilla interrupted. “Just let go and let mommy make you feel good.” She hooked an arm around the back of Selena’s leg, lifting it up over her shoulder. And then, before Selena had the chance to say anything else, the princess’s head was between her thighs.

Selena’s back arched the moment she felt Camilla’s tongue flicking against her clit, and in the same moment the fingers that had been sitting idle inside her up until now, only there to tease and torment, actually began to move. It was a barrage of sensation all at once, and one that made Selena thankful for the wall behind her to help her keep her balance. Again, she bit down on her lip to try to keep herself quiet, but Camilla wasn’t making it easy for her. Now that she was finally done stringing Selena along and taunting her, Camilla wasn’t wasting any time. Her fingers and tongue were both moving with great speed, causing Selena to go weak in the knees from the moment she began.

As Camilla started it seemed she was mostly focused on the task at hand, but after a few seconds, after she had worked herself into a steady rhythm, her eye not obscured by hair glanced up, connecting with Selena’s gaze. Seeing Camilla look up at her from such a position caused Selena’s heart to skip a beat, and caused a tingle of excitement to run through her body. And of course, Camilla was far, far from done.

Quiet moans started to come from the princess as her fingers pushed in and out of Selena, slightly muffled by the fact that her lips were still pressed to Selena’s clit. Selena knew they were entirely for show, that there was no reason for Camilla to be moaning over what she was doing, but they were having the desired effect anyway. She wouldn’t have thought it possible to get even more turned on once Camilla was already going down on her, but right now she was being proven wrong.

“L-Lady Camilla…” Selena stammered, a growing sense of pleasure starting to build in her pelvis. Before she could even think about it one of her hands had reached down to tangle into Camilla’s long mess of lilac hair, grabbing a tight hold of it. The moment she realized what she had just done a wave of panic shot through her, and her first instinct was to pull away, but she waited just long enough to notice that Camilla didn’t seem to mind. If anything the princess almost seemed even more enthusiastic now. As if she enjoyed it.

The longer Camilla kept at her task the stronger the feeling of pleasure and tenseness started to grow, to the point that Selena could feel her walls twitching around Camilla’s fingers, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. “I’m- I’m gonna-” she whispered, voice even more shaky and uneven than before. Camilla didn’t pull her mouth away from Selena’s clit for even a moment to speak, but as her eye locked on Selena’s again it was a clear display of encouragement. Her fingers started to move even faster than before, pushing into Selena even harder, pressing her back against the wall and raising her up onto her toes. Camilla’s lips brushed over Selena’s clit, sucking lightly on it in between the licks. Each little thing Camilla did was sending Selena closer and closer to the edge until, finally, she couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

Selena’s hips bucked forward as she came, pushing herself up against Camilla’s face, but the princess didn’t seem to mind. Even as Selena’s walls tightened and clenched down around her fingers she continued pumping them in and out, and her tongue continued to flick over Selena’s clit, dragging the climax out for as long as she could. Only once Selena finally started to come down from the height of her pleasure did Camilla gradually bring her actions to a stop, leaving Selena a gasping, panting mess.

Selena’s eyes drift shut in the aftermath of her orgasm, and all she could focus on was catching her breath, make sure she didn’t collapse against the wall, or on top of Camilla. Her chest was rising and falling with each shaky breath she took, and her knees still felt like they were going to give out if she actually tried to walk right now. She felt Camilla’s fingers slowly pull out from inside of her, but even that didn’t command her attention. She took a few more moments to steady herself and try to normalize her breathing again, and it was a few more long seconds before she opened her eyes again. The moment she did so she was greeted by the sight of Camilla running her tongue up and down her own fingers, delicately licking Selena’s fluids from them, and it caused another stirring of arousal in Selena when she felt like she should have been completely exhausted.

“How was that, darling?” the princess cooed.

“It- It was good,” Selena replied, face heating up again as her post-orgasmic clarity caused her to think about some of the things she had just said and done.

“I’m glad to hear that. I would be so disappointed in myself if I couldn’t make my favorite retainer feel good.” And then Selena’s face was burning even more. Camilla seemed quite pleased with herself, though, wiping her fingers on her dress before picking up her hat from where she had tossed it aside. Once it was placed neatly back on her head she rose to her feet, giving Selena one more coy smile before she turned back in the direction of the party. “Now,” she hummed, “I suppose I should probably go find Beruka. It would be terribly rude to leave her out.”

“H-Hey!” Selena protested, the orgasmic bliss disappearing from her face and suddenly being replaced by a familiar scowl. “You’re not gonna go do this with her too, are you??”

“It would be unfair if I didn’t, don’t you think?”

“You said I was your favorite retainer!”

“As is she,” Camilla replied, smirking confidently as she started to wander towards the party again. “You’re both my favorite retainers.

“Lady Camilla!” Selena protested, starting to chase after the princess on (admittedly still shaky) legs. “That’s not fair! You have to like one of us more!” she insisted, scrambling after Camilla down the hall. “Lady Camilla! Lady Camillaaaaaa!”


End file.
